


The Bodyguard

by AliceMontrose



Series: The Land Where Dragons Rule [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a bodyguard is hard work, especially when the people you are guarding want you to provide more than protection. But that does not mean Shayan Miren can't enjoy himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story takes place in [Delilah deSora](http://original.adult-fanfiction.org/authors.php?no=13352)'s "For Lord and Land" verse. Sadly, she has been MIA for a while now and her site is down, so I cannot provide you with a link to all her work. :(
> 
> A _The Land Where Dragons Rule_ Stand-Alone Sidefic

"But you are handsome!" the nobleman's son protested, crossing his arms and trying his best to pout. Shayan would have been flattered, had he been one of the other mercenaries hired for this job. 

Only he was not. 

"Look, I already told you - I'm not interested. Besides, you are underage." And the young nobleman was that indeed, though he claimed to be 19 and certainly looked older than his age. The fact remained, he was still Lord Dewyn's 15 year-old son. And it wasn't just his age that bothered Shayan - no, it was simply an excuse - but the fact that this _boy_ acted as if he owned the whole damn world. Which, again, he did not; and the mercenary took no pleasure in being seen as a simple object at a horny Ardaen teenager's discretion. 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sigis Dewyn's bodyguard smirking at his lord's apparent anger. Shayan could not deny that there was a certain humour in this whole situation, but he did not like being made fun of. So he glared at the man. Sigis was too busy pouting to notice, but some of the older Ardaen's colour faded from his face, causing Shayan a smirk of his own. 

The bodyguard's eyes widened at that, but from then on it became clear that he tried his best to keep his opinions to himself. 

Young Lord Dewyn started pacing through the room. "Surely, there is _some_ agreement we can come to. I can pay you extra for your services." 

The comment served the sole purpose to make Shayan go from annoyed to angry in two seconds flat. 

"I am not a whore who can be bought for a few extra coins, _sir_. So I suggest you seek your pleasure somewhere else, or not at all." 

"But... but... I want _you_!" 

The fact that Sigis just pointed a finger at him did not help his cause. Tired of this discussion, which could have easily been avoided if the youth had been used to taking no for an answer, Shayan grabbed his finger and twisted it, drawing a startled yelp from the Ardaen, followed shortly by a cry of pain. 

"I am here to guard you, not to fuck you, you spoiled little brat. Just because you come from an illustrious family does not mean I have to bow at your every whim!" he seethed. Across the room, the bodyguard had grown more alert and gripped the pommel of his sword but did not draw it quite yet. Perhaps he understood what Shayan was trying to accomplish here, and that his young lord needed a lesson. 

To spare the man an unnecessary reprimand later on, the mercenary hurried up to finish what he had to say, not wanting to lose the element of surprise. As it was, it seemed that young Sigis was mortified that Shayan had even _dared_ touch him without the deepest reverence to his person. 

"You will leave me be for the rest of this journey," the Ventaen said in his best commanding voice. "If not, I _shall_ fuck you - so hard that you won't be able to walk for two weeks and make sure everyone hears about it. Let us see how your fiancée likes _that_!" 

And the fact that the father of Sigis' future bride was every inch the homophobe did help his cause, because the boy drew his hand back as soon as Shayan released it and hurriedly stumbled out of the room, eyes filled with horror. 

Shayan laughed. It was his best evil laugh, even. He was now absolutely sure that the brat wouldn't dare make another move on him. 

He was startled to find another voice joining in, and turned to find the youth's bodyguard still there. The man chuckled as he pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against and came forward, smiling. "It was not very nice of you to tell him that," he spoke in a deep, mirth-filled voice. "But I think the young lord learned his lesson. And I didn't even have to drag him from your room by force." 

Shayan's violet eyes searched for the bodyguard's amber ones. He was not at all amused. Oh, all right - he was a bit amused. Shocking young virgins was a sport he indulged in on occasion, and Sigis Dewyn was no exception. 

"Don't worry, I won't harm your precious charge," he said dryly. "I was paid to deliver him into the hands of his future in-laws without a scratch. I'll hold to my contract." 

The Ardaen gave a curt nod. "I know you will. Your reputation precedes you, Shayan Miren. No harm has ever come to those who have employed you thus far, and I am sure that is not going to change." 

Lips thinned as the Ventaen mercenary studied the man with care. He wasn't a far cry away from the typical Ardaen male, cropped brownish hair framing a pleasant oval face, skin darkened by the sun which hinted at time spent outdoors, a strong build given by training as well as good lineage. He raised a brow at Shayan's scrutiny but kept quiet, his eyes sizing Shayan up with seemingly great interest. 

"I fear you have me at a disadvantage," the mercenary finally said. "I do not know your name, only your position in the young lord's travel party. Kindly enlighten me." 

The cynical tone did not seem to put off the man. He smiled pleasantly and offered his hand. "Gadren Dewyn, at your service." 

Shayan took the offered hand even as his face went blank. "Are you the brat's cousin or something? Just so I know." 

Gadren's smile did not falter. "Or something. But don't worry, the _brat_ won't hear a thing of what you said after he left. He is not very popular among us lesser family members." 

Shayan eyed him wearily. "As you say. Was there anything else you wanted to tell me, or is that all?" Sigis had showed up just as he had been about to go to sleep, and the encounter had left him really tired. 

The Ardaen shook his head. "That was all. I'll see you around, Shayan." 

"Whatever," the mercenary grumbled closing the door after him. If the man's wink was any indication, Sigis would not be the only one whose advances he would have to fend off. 

Hmm... or maybe he should not refuse Gadren, when and if the offer came. The man _did_ have his own charm, after all. 

* * *

He was to be disappointed, though. The bodyguard did flirt with him a bit, but that was all that happened during the remaining week of travel. The Ventaen wondered if this was because his younger cousin was always around, watching Shayan like a hawk and throwing lewd comments at him, comments which left the mercenary completely indifferent. The young nobleman could shove a stick up his ass if he wanted to, but Shayan wouldn't touch him. Wouldn't talk to him, ignore him, make him go away, whatever! It wasn't as if he lacked partners he _desired_ , and sleeping with the employer's son was considered bad policy. In this case, anyway. 

Finally they reached the end of their journey, and cocky Sigis Dewyn was safely deposited in his future father-in-law's clutches - pardon, hands. The old Aquilaen noble looked the boy up and down, deemed him fey enough to swing both ways but stupid enough not to cross his word, snorted and shoved him in his daughter's arms for safe keeping. He thanked Shayan for bringing him there safely, gave him a bonus for having done so _before_ the storm that threatened the city hit at full force, and dismissed him. Piece of cake! 

Also, Gadren smiled at him and gave him the name of an excellent - and not overpriced - local inn, and asked if he did not mind company for dinner the following day. He could not leave until after the storm stopped blowing, after all. 

How interesting. 

No, Shayan would not mind Gadren's company for dinner. 

* * *

A furious knock on the door woke Shayan up from his afternoon nap the following day. Outside it was already raining heavily, and the mercenary knew the storm would hit the town of Lacona at full force that night. He'd always had the uncanny ability to predict just how powerful rain and storms could be, but had not told anyone about it. What good could it do, anyway? It was not like he could stop a storm from blowing. Besides, Aquilaens were used to them - and so was Shayan, having grown up in a Ventaen town close to the sea. 

Ardaens, however, were a different story, and he could not hide his smirk when he opened the door to find a thoroughly soaked Gadren Dewyn on his doorstep. 

"So you came after all," he said, stepping aside to let the man come in and closing the door behind him. 

Gadren whirled around, his cloak dripping on the floor as he pushed wet strands away from his eyes and gave Shayan a weary look. "You may laugh all you want, but I don't like this land. It's far too _wet_ for my tastes." 

The mercenary shook his head. "No one forced you to come here in the rain." 

And it was what made him suspicious that Gadren's presence might have a purpose other than dinner and perhaps a tryst afterwards. 

"That is true," the Ardaen said, shrugging off his cloak and letting it fall on the floor. His amber eyes fixed Shayan, looking almost predatory. "I already had dinner," he informed the mercenary, stepping towards him. 

"I see," Shayan said, holding his ground. Well, _he_ had had a late lunch, so going without food would not be a problem. 

Gadren reached out, taking hold of the Ventaen's shoulders and pinning him against the door. "You are very handsome," he whispered inches away from Shayan's face. "And the way you handled my brother... magnificent!" 

A black eyebrow was raised. "Your brother? I though you were the brat's cousin." 

Gadren laughed. It was a low, cultured laugh that made the man sound almost insincere. 

Almost. Besides, Shayan knew very well what he was after. But for now, he would let the man have the impression he was in control. 

"You didn't think my father would have let his precious treasure come to Aquilae all alone, did you? Besides, I have business here. Still, I did not expect such distinguished company as your own. Your fame precedes you, Shayan." 

Shayan kept his voice neutral as he replied, "Does it, now." 

"Oh, yes." Gadren's tongue traced the contours of Shayan's ear, his hands still holding him up against the wall. A knee pressed up between the Ventaen's legs, making him throw his head back and moan. 

The night was going to get _very_ interesting. 

"My brother is too young for fucking." The Ardaen pulled back to unlace Shayan's shirt and slip it off toned shoulders. "I, on the other hand, am not. And I wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you." 

So foolish desire ran in the family... "Most interesting," Shayan breathed, throwing his head back and putting his arms around Gadren's neck. The knee increased its pressure on his groin, making him moan. 

He allowed the other man to pull him forward and stood still in the middle of the room as the Ardaen circled around him, eyeing him up and down appreciatively. However, when a hand reached out to undo his belt, he stopped it. 

"Why don't you lie down on the bed and enjoy the show, mmm?" he purred. 

Amber eyes widened for a second, but then Gadren licked his lips. "You amaze me. I did not think you would submit that easily." 

"You shall find me full of surprises." Shayan smiled, gently pushing the Ardaen towards the bed and watching him remove his soiled boots. The mercenary could not help but notice that there were now mud stains on the previously clean floor, and that he would have to avoid them until someone had the chance to clean them. A pity, truly; he loved walking around barefoot when the circumstances allowed for it. 

The Ardaen finally stretched out on the bed, hands under his head as he kept his eyes on Shayan. Violet eyes held that gaze as long, nimble fingers undid the belt and pulled it free, then placed it around their owner's neck. Gadren groaned at that, but stayed where he was as Shayan removed his trousers, standing naked in front of the bed. 

Outside, a thunder roared, making the Ardaen jump up and look around nervously 

Shayan laughed. "You are not afraid of a little storm, are you?" But before the question was answered he was straddling Gadren's legs as his mouth pressed against the other's man, demanding entry. 

Caught unawares, Gadren opened his mouth, allowing Shayan to initiate the kiss and then returning it hungrily. When the mercenary let go and straightened, he tried to grab him and pull him back down. That was when he realized his hands had been tied to the headboard with the leather belt. 

"What the hell!" 

Shayan cackled. "You should know better than allow yourself to be distracted. Or do they not teach you that in the military? Oh, do not try to deny it," he continued as the Ardaen opened his mouth. "You have a swordsman's hands, and I've met enough soldiers to recognize one a mile away. Not that it makes any difference." 

Gadren started to struggle as lightning crossed the sky and another thunder roared outside, the rain splashing into the window at full force and have him go still all of a sudden. 

"That's the problem with you Ardaen officials," Shayan said casually while removing the silk scarf his 'captive' wore around his neck. "You would go through fire and hell, but you get frightened at the smallest sign of a storm." He leaned forward to kiss Gadren again, this time gently, and run his fingers through the man's hair. "Now, now, don't be scared my handsome officer. I don't bite _that_ hard. Besides, I thought you wanted to fuck me." 

Gadren's eyes widened. "Release m-" he started to order, but did not get the chance to finish as the scarf came to rest between his teeth. Shayan lifted his head and tied it, practically gagging the man. 

"We can't have you screaming just yet," he said with a glint in his eyes. "You will be nice and not move without permission, won't you?" 

The muffled reply did not make any sense, but Gadren started trashing on the bed, trying to free his hands and throw his assaulter off him. Unfortunately for him, Shayan found sitting on the muscled abdomen most comfortable and did not wish to be disturbed, so the Ardaen found himself yelping as his groin area was slapped playfully, another devilish smile crossing the Ventaen's fine features. 

"Be still now," he said, leaning down over Gadren and placing a finger over the man's lips. "Be still and I promise you'll enjoy yourself tonight." 

The Ardaen could not help but pant hard as he stopped struggling for the moment. He tried saying something through the gag, but the sounds did not make any sense at all. Which was precisely what Shayan had intended. 

"You know, you have some character traits common to all Ardaens," he said, caressing Gadren's neck and shoulders at his leisure. "Always on a rush, never trying to enjoy the pleasures that come from simply stopping for a moment and appreciating the beauty all around you... your will to dominate prohibits you from taking pleasure in giving. And like your brother you like to think the world revolves around you. Which it invariably does _not_." 

He smacked the man's thigh as Gadren started bucking again. "I should tell you I do not like impatient bed partners, Gadren. But if you are in such a hurry, I shall allow you to leave." 

The Ardaen's eyes went wide and he started nodding. But the rain chose that very moment to double its intensity, and the roaring outside made him go all limp. 

"It's just water, darling," Shayan said, smoothing back some of Gadren's hair and nibbling at his lower lip. "No need to be frightened, it can't get to you in here." And it was true enough; the walls were sturdy, the windows closed perfectly and there was another storey above so there would be no leaking in the room. 

"Don't think about the storm. Think about my hands on you, instead," he continued, pulling back a bit and turning his attention on Gadren's chest. He unbuttoned his captive's coat and undid the buttons of his shirt, then pushed the offending clothing aside and started drawing endless patterns on the bronzed skin. 

Strangely enough, this did seem to reassure the Ardaen enough to close his eyes and moan a little, and Shayan smiled again. He had never failed to judge a potential lover correctly. Gadren had a dominating personality and would never allow himself to be taken, but at the same time he would enjoy giving up control. This suited Shayan just fine. It had been a while since he'd had anyone inside him, but had not enjoyed the idea of giving any of his latest flings control over him. Gadren, though... oh yes, this one was a fine specimen, and once he caught on he would gladly dance _this_ dance. 

Shayan pushed his body back, allowing his buttocks to come into contact with the other man's still clothed erection, and Gadren groaned again. 

The mercenary smirked. The Ardaen also seemed to be the loud type. So once the storm outside reached full force Shayan would remove the gag, but until then Gadren would just have to endure. 

True enough, the sounds he drew from his 'captive' got just a bit louder as the Ventaen found himself  playing with his nipples, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it then repeating his actions on the other hardened bit of flesh. He trailed his nails down the well-built torso, a sprinkling of dark hairs tickling is fingers as he continued downward. He stopped when he reached the belted riding leathers, pondering what he should do next. His captive was clearly enjoying himself in spite of his occasional protests and he could not ignore his own arousal, but he did not feel like rushing things. 

With a slight shrug, he bent down again and retraced his actions with his mouth, then with his fingers once more. When he finally decided he'd played enough, and his lover for the night had become a groaning and mumbling lump on the bed, he simply stopped and looked down to admire his handiwork. 

Yes, Gadren truly did look quite exquisite when reduced to a pile of mush. Of course, he also let out small sounds of protest when he saw the mercenary did not intend to carry on his erotic play. Pleasure-glazed eyes looked up pleadingly, and he lifted his hips off the bed suggestively. 

That only earned him a tweak on his nipples and Shayan threatening him with a finger, like one would a child. "No moving, darling. And don't make me repeat myself again, or you'll be in for more than you can handle." 

But the Ventaen was losing his patience as well, so he stood up and went to retrieve a little jar of salve from his saddle bags. He undid Gadren's pants, noting with glee that his captive had obeyed him and had not moved an inch. He did not hesitate to coat the burning flesh in his hands with the salve, than lubricated himself, grinning when he noticed the Ardaen's hungry expression as he watched. 

He straddled his captive's hips again, then leaned backwards and slowly sank on Gadren's cock, arching his back and rotating his hips as he took more of the hard flesh inside himself. Gadren groaned against his gag, hips surging upwards to meet Shayan's movements until he was buried inside the tight passage to the hilt. 

From that point on, things went wild, the fury of the storm outside matching the thrusts and groans of the two with violent ease. It took a while for them to come crushing together like waves against a cliff on a barren shore. 

* * *

The storm had finally turned into a soft rain and the first rays of light reflected on the tiny rivulets of water that flowed down the glass of the windows. 

Gadren rose from the bed, rubbing his wrists. There were red marks where his hands had been bound to the headboard, and his jaw was a bit cramped. He watched the red scarf on the floor with contempt, remembering what it had been used for. Deciding he did not want to use it again, he ignored it and turned his attention on the crumpled clothes he still wore. 

On the bed, Shayan lounged leisurely on his stomach, watching the Ardaen's actions with a smirk. He twined a black strand that had escaped his braid around a finger and laughed at the decisively wounded look Gadren shot him. 

"I wish I had not come here tonight," the brown-haired man said. He knew it was not true; Shayan had been true to his promise to make him enjoy himself that night. Moreover, Gadren had secretly enjoyed the night's activities, and wouldn't truly have minded a repeat performance. 

Shayan had been against it, however. Painfully so, he recalled, rubbing his throat and wondering if there would be any marks showing without the scarf. The mercenary's fingernails were a little sharper than a man's should be. 

"You're lying to yourself," the Ventaen purred. "I know you liked it, no matter what you claim now." 

Gadren glared at him again. "People like you should be banned from having sex with, you know." 

Shayan smiled darkly. "Perhaps I misjudged you, and it was more than you could handle." He shrugged, and returned to playing with his own hair. "I'll just have to find someone else to play with, then. Good bye, Gadren." 

Gadren snorted and pulled on his cloak, then left the room without looking back. 

The rain had stopped for the moment, and he smirked as he went out the inn's door. No, it had definitely not been too much. Next time, however, he would be more careful. He would not allow Shayan to catch him unawares. Tables would turn, and the mercenary would be at _his_ mercy. 

From one of the inn's windows laughter spilled into the street. Shayan's laughter, he knew. He resisted turning to see what was so funny, and started walking. 

As he approached the first turn a new wave of rain hit out of nowhere, soaking him to the skin. He cursed loudly, but could not shake off the feeling of looking like a drenched puppy as the mercenary's laughter followed him down the street. 

* * *

**~ The End ~**

* * *


End file.
